1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data measurement systems and methods, and particularly to a computing device and method for processing measurement data of an object using the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Measurement is an important phase in manufacturing and is closely related to product quality. In recent years, point cloud obtaining devices have been used to obtain a point cloud of an object by scanning a large number of points on a surface of the object, processing the data in the point cloud, and subsequently extracting boundary elements including boundary points and boundary characteristics of the object, in order to form an image of the profile of the object. As shown in FIG. 1, however, the current measuring method merely outputs measured results (e.g., tolerances of objects) using a data report (e.g., an EXCEL file). It is inconvenient for a user to check the measured results in the data report manually. Therefore, a more efficient method for outputting measured results is desired.